1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a waste processing and, more particularly, is concerned with a carbonizing waste processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to the present time, the processing of contaminated waste has mainly consisted either of incineration or autoclaving. In either case the outcome is not satisfactory.
In the case of incineration, while the pathogenic waste is rendered safe, the combustion produces undesirable chemical combinations, some odorous, some poisonous, and some carcinogenic, which eventually end up in the water system. Also, incineration produces large amounts of gasses which contribute to the global greenhouse effect.
In the case of autoclaving, which is primarily used for hospitals and contaminated food waste, the guidelines from the environmental agencies require the waste substance be subjected to 350° F. for 15 minutes before it is acceptable for landfill disposal. However, in practice, waste processors place refrigerated or even frozen waste from test laboratories and shipped in large containers in an autoclave for 15 minutes at 350° F. The exposure time, considering the packaging and overall mass, is not even sufficient to thaw the product let along be sufficient to kill any of the pathogens. In ignorance, the waste is then assumed safe and shipped to a landfill site, contaminating the water table for decades to come. Also, neither incineration nor autoclaving allows recycling or retrieval of raw materials from the waste.
Waste processing apparatus alternatives to incineration and autoclaving are known in the prior patent art. Examples of alternative apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,143 to Rodgers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,933 to Von Klenck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,166 to Angelo II, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,740 to Abril. While these prior art apparatus may be satisfactory in use for the specific purposes for which they were designed, none of them seem to provide an effective solution for the problems at hand.
Consequently, a need still exists for innovation in waste processing which provides a solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.